Rusted METL, A RWBY Fanfiction
by CaptainSnowflake
Summary: Dark days descend upon Beacon as three murders are committed. The murders give rise to a whole new horror; the horror of betrayal and murder.
1. Prologue: A Victory, But Also A Loss

After a long battle, Lux falls to her hands and knees. The battle is now over, with Marcross and Emine as the victors. Marcross approaches Lux, his weapon still drawn, and stands menacingly over her. Lux looks weakly up at him, her light gray eyes slightly glazed over. Marcross' brown eyes glare angrily down at her, fury burning straight to the glare from his very soul. Lux shuts her eyes and prepares, ready to be struck down in vengeance. But the blow never comes. Marcross throws Corvus Lamina aside, then extends his hand, a warm smile on his face. Lux, confused by the gesture, narrows her eyes, not trusting her nephew. Still, Marcross keeps his hand extended. After a while, Lux finally gives in and takes his hand. Marcross smiles wider, then pulls Lux to her feet. Lux gives him a smile, letting go of his hand. As the Blood Sun drains from her body, she catches sight of Lana and Terra behind Emine. The sight causes her to grin malevolently. Marcross turns around, following her gaze. Nothing seems to be wrong with Lana and Terra, however, and he turns back around. To his surprise, Lux is nowhere to be found. Marcross quickly scans the surrounding area in shock. Lux had disappeared, likely due to her advanced Semblance.


	2. Chapter 1: End Of Peace

Beacon had returned to peace after the incident with Lux and her dangerous drug, Blood Sun. Life had gone back to normal for the most part... but this peace was not to last. One fateful day, around a month after the incident with Lux, three consecutive murders were committed. Investigators had found evidence pointing to Emine Tiae, and forces were dispatched to bring her in. Now, Emine finds herself in the Emerald Forest, on the run because a crime she didn't commit. She is tired, and finds herself unable to run any longer. She collapses next to a tree, unaware of the soldiers quickly catching up with her. Soon, several Atlas soldiers arrive and train rifles on an exhausted Emine. Emine slowly and subtly reaches behind her back to try and take out her weapon, but she stops and her eyes widen as she sees Marcross step forth, a pained look on his face. "Emine, it's alright, I'm sure it was for a good reason, but you really need to come back." Marcross says, sighing and lowering his gaze. Emine doesn't respond, too stunned by the fact that even her own brother didn't believe her, and Marcross gives a signal. The soldiers close in, ready to eliminate Emine. Just before they do, the sound of a weapon being readied is heard, and Marcross swiftly dispatches the soldiers. "Emine, you need to run, now! Don't worry about me, I'll be fine!" he shouts as more soldiers approach, frantically motioning for her to run away. Emine gets up, using the last of her aura, and runs off as fast as she can. She hears the sound of bullets being deflected and gunfire behind her, tears beginning to stream from her eyes.

Back in town, Marcross had been brought in for the murder of the soldiers he had killed to protect Emine. Glynda Goodwitch stands before him, an angry expression on her face. "Marcross Capillum, are you aware of what you have _done_?" she angrily asks. Marcross says nothing, hanging his head low. "You _murdered_ an _entire squad_ of soldiers." she says, her rage growing. Ozpin steps in and gently places a hand on Glynda's shoulder. "Now, now, I will handle this." he says, then looks straight into Marcross' eyes. "Mr. Capillum, murder is unnacceptable here at Beacon. I had no choice but to alert the authorities to this unfortunate turn of events." he says grimly, sipping from his mug. Marcross grits his teeth and growls. "She's innocent, damn it!" he hisses through his teeth. Ozpin shuts his eyes. "Marcross, I know you believe this, and I respect th-" Ozpin starts, only to be interruptted by an outburst from Marcross. "No, she _is_ innocent! My sister would _NEVER_ kill anyone like that!" Marcross explodes, stomping his foot onto the floor. Ozpin sighs, and opens his mouth to speak. Before he can speak, Umbra appears with a burst of black feathers, her weapon out and ready to kill for Marcross."Get out of here, go find Emine, Marcross!" Umbra orders over her shoulder. Marcross nods, then activates his Semblance and dashes out of the room. Umbra smirks and dissappears in another burst of feathers. "Get me teams RWBY and JNPR. Send them out to bring Emine and Marcross back. Peacefully." Ozpin orders, his usually calm voice laced with slight frustration. Glynda nods, then rushes off.

Meanwhile, Lana and Terra watch through the window of their dorm as Marcross dashes away at full speed. Their faces have strangely sinister expressions, and their irises flash red for a moment.


End file.
